The Group of Disabled Children
About The Group of Disabled Children is a group whose members are children who are disabled and have been adopted by Ginger's family. They were children who got killed by monsters then turned into living souls. They're revived into grizzly cubs. Their backstories are still a mystery and unsolved by anyone else, except by Lucy, Ginger and Vinyl. There are six children in the group but one has been kidnapped by a monster. Known members Grape Soda He is a cub that was formerly a mute rabbit. He has purple fur, dark purple eyes, and a regular three tufts-like-hair with colors that match his fur. He wears a light purple sweater with a picture of a purple grape. He can't talk because he's mute, however he can see anyone with his keen eyesight. He's able to communicate to people but with hand signals. He is the oldest among his siblings, however he isn't the leader. Lime Soda He is a cub similar to his former form but blind. He has green fur, a non-emotional face, and a two curved tufts-like-hair with colors that match his fur. He wears a lime sweater with a picture of a fresh lime. He can't see because he's blind, however he can hear anything with his great hearing. He is little bit older than most of his siblings, however he is the leader. Cherry Soda He is a cub that was formerly a deaf mouse. He has light red fur, scarlet eyes, and a messy three tufts-like-hair with colors that match his fur. He wears a dark red sweater with a picture of red cherries. He can't hear because he's deaf, however he can talk to anybody with his clear voice. He is younger than his brothers, though he is little bit older than his sisters. Blue Raspberry Soda She is a cub that was formerly a handless skunk. She has blue fur, sky blue eyes, three long eyelashes, and short straight hair with colors that match her fur. She wears an indigo sweater with a picture of a blue raspberry and a pair of grayish blue shorts. She can't hold because she's handless, however she can run very fast and kick someone strongly. She is little bit younger than her brothers, though she is older than her sister. Lemon Soda She is a cub that was formerly a legless beaver. She has canary-yellow fur, yellow eyes, three long eyelashes, and short messy hair that is tied to a ponytail with colors that match her fur. She wears an oange sweater with a picture of a fresh lemon. She can't walk because she's legless, however she can swim very fast and lift someone only with one hand. She is the youngest among her siblings. Water Soda (a spoiler character) She/He is a cub that was formerly an emotional wolf. She/He has white fur, white eyes, and long straight hair that reacts to her/his knees. She/He wears a white sweater with a picture of a glass of soda and a lemon. She/He is an emotionless kid that is never smiling, crying, being angry or even feeling sick. She/He is never shown talking to people, even to her/his siblings. Her/His gender is unknown, though the creator said that Water Soda's gender is "wolves", which means "genderless". She/He is the original leader of the group, however the monsters kidnapped her/him. Relationships Lucy Clover Lucy is their most special friend that can be trusted and always says the words correctly and honestly/genuinely. She likes to help Lime Soda do his homework, giving encouragement to Blue Raspberry Soda and Lemon Soda on racing contests, telling fairy tales to Cherry Soda before bed, and gardening with Grape Soda. They all love Lucy so much and like having fun with her, they often say, "No one is as good-natured, cheerful and honest as Lucy.". Flippy Flippy is a good friend and a brave tree friend, as he likes to help Lime Soda, Cherry Soda and Grape Soda make some booby traps on their adventures with him and Lucy. Because Flippy has PTSD, he's afraid to make them scared and cry, but they're still good friends. Ginger Vanilla/Honey Ginger is their big brother. They're always playing with him but because Ginger is busy on weekdays, they can only play with him on weekends. Ginger always protects them from any danger and Fliqpy. Each other They are friendly to each other, however some of them can be enemies. For an example, Grape Soda and Cherry Soda always fight each other when it's bed time because they want to get closer to Lime Soda. It rarely happens to the female members, however Blue Raspberry Soda can be aggressive towards Grape Soda if he hits her just for jokes. Gallery Lime Soda.jpg|Lime Soda. (note that he got a mime make-up on his face) The group of disabled children.jpg|The members of the group. (from left to right: Grape Soda, Lime Soda, Cherry Soda, Blue Raspberry Soda and Lemon Soda. Water Soda doesn't count as she/he has been kidnapped) Chibi Grape Soda.jpg|Grape Soda Chibi Lime Soda.jpg|Lime Soda Chibi Cherry Soda.jpg|Cherry Soda Chibi Blue Raspberry Soda.jpg|Blue Raspberry Soda Chibi Lemon Soda.jpg|Lemon Soda Chibi Water Soda.jpg|Water Soda Trivia * Their ages are around 4 to 5 years old. * They have monster forms, however it's only active during Blood Moon. * Their personalities are different from each others: ** Grape Soda has a mix of nice, cheerful, carefree, mischievous, ignorant and stubborn personalities. ** Lime Soda is calm, quiet, smart and kind-hearted. ** Cherry Soda is shy, kind, cowardly and funny. ** Blue Raspberry Soda is brave, adventurous and aggressive. ** Lemon Soda is generous, shy and determined. ** Water Soda is calm, cold, quiet, stoic and anti-social. * Their names are based on soda flavors (excluding Water Soda). * They had their own names before they became living souls: ** Grape Soda's name was Kenny Dawson. ** Lime Soda's name was Johnny Harold. ** Cherry Soda's name was Sonny Diaz. ** Blue Raspberry Soda's name was Alex Sam. ** Lemon Soda's name was Marie Taylor. ** Water Soda's name was Finn Connor. * Unlike other disabled characters, Lemon Soda and Blue Raspberry Soda can regenerate their arms/legs. The creator did this for a reason, as they need something to become useful. * They don't have a family before becoming living souls. * Originally, Cherry Soda was going to be female and named "Strawberry Soda", however because the creator wanted to make the group have 3 males and 2 females, it's changed. ** It's also the same for Water Soda who was originally female but changed to being genderless for a reason: to make them the only member that doesn't have a gender. * Most members have some preferred tastes. ** Grape Soda, Blue Raspberry Soda and Cherry Soda prefer sweetness. ** Lime Soda and Lemon Soda prefer sourness. ** Water Soda prefers acidic taste. * Despite being children, they have skills for fixing stuff like boats, cars and planes. They can also make weapons by themselves. * There are only two members of this group that are similar to the canon characters. ** Grape Soda is similar to Sneaky, as both can camouflage and attack someone within the environment (Grape Soda uses power cable, while Sneaky uses barbed wire). ** Cherry Soda is similar to Mouse Ka-Boom, as both attack with explosives. * Their intelligence are higher than other characters, as they can make booby traps using household objects, electrical tools and toys. * According to the creator, Cherry Soda is a lovesick child. Every times he sees some girls passed by, he paying attention to them instead of his siblings. * Their sizes are much smaller than other characters but not Cub-esque size. * Cherry Soda has an albino pet rat named Chicago, while Grape Soda has a loud-mouthed pet parrot named Kien. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with no eyes Category:Characters With Unknown Genders Category:Grouped Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Skunks Category:Beavers Category:Wolves Category:Mice/rats Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Children Category:Children Characters Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters